<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crafting Table by ShibeInes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093825">Crafting Table</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShibeInes/pseuds/ShibeInes'>ShibeInes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Minecraft, RPF, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:29:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShibeInes/pseuds/ShibeInes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story about a boy who just wanted to rest on top of a crafting table and other one who'd do anything for diamonds.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)/Other(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crafting Table</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Quick note: I like to mix IRL with Minecraft, I hope this ain't a problem!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a seemingly normal day outside. Birds singing, flowers blooming. Everything was beautiful. Dream had left to kill more animals since there was barely any food, leaving George and Sapnap alone.</p><p>   The short boy set the broom aside. He spent too much time cleaning the house, now his legs needed a rest. He walked towards the stairs, but soon felt something weird. More specifically on his leg.</p><p>   George tried to go upstairs, slowly, step by step, holding on the handrail, yet...</p><p>   He gasped, falling backwards to the bottom floor.</p><p>   "Okay, what the hell?", he asked for no one in specific. The short one got up and tried again...</p><p>   And again, and again, always with the same result. With his leg only getting more numb, he decided to think rationally, something he wasn't used to.</p><p>   George got up, looked around, wanting a place to sit and wait until his leg isn't numb anymore. First option that came to his mind: the couch. Would be comfortable but it was too far! The living room is way too big!</p><p>   He kept looking around, until he noticed something on his side...</p><p>   A crafting table.</p><p>   George dragged himself to the table, which was only some feet away, and sat on it. Good thing is that nobody plans on using it, so he can stay some time there.</p><p>—</p><p>   The black haired boy left early to mine iron, gold, coal - and hell, even diamonds! The problem is that today.... wasn't his day. </p><p>   While exploring a cave, a creeper scared him and exploded the poor boy's shield. The first time he found diamonds, he forgot to place a certain block under them, causing them to fall into lava. The second time, his pickaxe broke. The last event caused him to go back home, frustrated. </p><p>   Sapnap opened the door and slammed it shut, making a loud noise. He was about to make a new pickaxe, when he noticed his friend, sitting on the crafting table.</p><p>   George heard steps, and realized what was going to happen. His leg hasn't got any better though.</p><p>   "Could you move?", he asked, in a surprisingly gentle tone for someone who almost broke the oak door.</p><p>   "Sorry, I can't do that."</p><p>   "Why?"</p><p>   "Because my leg is numb!"</p><p>   Sapnap looked down at his friend's right leg, kneeling in front of it and poking with a stick.</p><p>   "....The other one."</p><p>   He muttered a low "oh" and started to poke his left leg instead. "Don't feel anything?", he asked, seconds later giggling at his own question.</p><p>   "So stupid..." George rolled his eyes, amused by the taller one's mockery.</p><p>   "Look", he started "if you want me to carry you bridal-style to your room—"</p><p>   "No, thank you", the sitting one said. His voice cracked by the end which caused more giggles from the one on his front. Sapnap teased him way too much.</p><p>   They stood silent for some minutes, but now instead of poking with a stick, the taller one was caressing George's leg. He cleaned his throat, breaking said silence.</p><p>   "...Can we do a bet?"</p><p>   "A bet? Of what type?"</p><p>   "Might sound weird, but listen. We are already in the position so it's all gonna be fine-"</p><p>   "What is on your mind."</p><p>   Sapnap gulped. "Would you give me diamonds if I gave you a blowjob?"</p><p>   The short boy looked directly at him and blinked a few times. "What the fu-"</p><p>   "WAIT! Wait! Listen all of it, please!"</p><p>   "No! This is absurd, why would I accept that?!", he exclaimed.</p><p>   "It's not like you can do anything else" he slapped lightly the other one's leg twice.</p><p>   The problem wasn't that he was right. It was just that... He'd lose a pretty big amount of decency he had already lost.</p><p>   "....I'm listening", he tried not to look to the black haired man in front of him.</p><p>   "If I make you cum, you give me twenty diamonds, but if I don't, you can just kill me on spot and throw my items into lava. Deal?", he smirked. </p><p>   "...How is that rewarding in any way to me?", he questioned, genuinely confused and still thinking about his - inexistent - decency that he was about to lose.</p><p>   "Well, I'd get diamonds while you get the best blowjob of your life, besides", he inched closer "you can't run away."</p><p>   George dramatically sighed. "Alright, I don't care anymore, let's go". </p><p>   He opened his legs - well, tried to, but soon reminded himself of the problem here. Sapnap sympathetically moved his friend's left leg further to have some space to be between them.</p><p>   The taller one started to lower the shorter one's pants, stopping to appreciate the already forming bulge there. He rubbed it, earning a soft groan that escaped from George's mouth. Sapnap teased him <b>way</b> too much.</p><p>   Finally, the black haired one lowered his underwear, revealing his cock, already hard. He started to lick the tip of it, apprehensive, and slowly put the whole length into his mouth.</p><p>   The shorter one covered his mouth to try to muffle his whines, worried he was being too loud. Sapnap noticed that and took his dick out of his mouth to look at George. His face was burning and he was shaking ecstatic.</p><p>   "Hey, no need to cover your mouth." He couldn't tell if he was messing with him or not.</p><p>   "Plea- please shut up."</p><p>   Putting his mouth back to work, with slow movements, he began bobbing his head up and down. The faster he went, the more moans he got. Hell, was George too sensible or was he good? Who knows.</p><p>   While sucking harder, Sapnap heard a sudden gasp, and before he could realize, his mouth was full of the shorter man's cum. He tried to gulp all of the warm liquid down, but it was too salty for him. He spat what was left inside of his mouth on the wood floor.</p><p>   "Hey! I had cleaned this floor today!", he exclaimed, sounding mad at first but giggling seconds later.</p><p>   Sapnap adjusted himself, sitting on the floor - not next to the cum puddle. "Do you feel your leg now?", he poked it.</p><p>   Still with his head in the clouds, George nodded tiredly. He stood up and headed for the stairs, until he felt someone grip his wrist.</p><p>   "You owe me twenty diamonds". His black eyes met with the brown ones, a penetrating gaze violating his soul.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hhhhhh 10 doletas....</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>